boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Light of Hope
“'Light of Hope'” (“''Sinaran Penamat”) is the 24th and final episode of the first season of ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy, and the 24th episode overall in the series. Summary As the battle of Sunnova Station wages on, BoBoiBoy fights to protect his friends from Captain Vargoba. Plot Characters * BoBoiBoy ** BoBoiBoy Lightning ** BoBoiBoy Fire ** BoBoiBoy Light ** BoBoiBoy Solar (Debut) * Yaya Yah * Ying * Gopal Kumar * Fang * Ochobot * Captain Kaizo * Tarung * Papa Zola * Koko Ci * Sai * Shielda * Captain Vargoba * Pirate Crew * Nut *Ramenman (debut) * DataBot (post-credits) *MagnetBot Differences in the Comic Version *''to be added'' Trivia *This episode was originally planned to be combined with both the 23rd and 24th episodes of the season into a 1-hour special, which was planned to be release during Eid Mubarak on both TV3 and official Monsta channel at YouTube.https://news.monsta.com/boboiboy-galaxy-back-with-new-episodes-this-may/ **Since there's an announcement that Episode 19 was released a day earlier and so do the followed episodeshttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bii3At8g6Zp/, the finale episode was possibly release a day before Eid Mubarak. **However the episodes were decided to be separated from the latest information. The finale was postponed and moved to June 22, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/BjKR-_0goZ3 * Almost half of the Galaxy characters appear in this episode. * This is the second time BoBoiBoy was seen without his cap entirely. The first time was in ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie''.'' **Coincidentally, both the movie and this episode show him without cap after his fight with strong, reddish-skin aliens (Bora Ra and Captain Vargoba respectively) * This episode marks the re-debut of BoBoiBoy Solar since his last appearance in the movie. *This is the second time where BoBoiBoy constantly fainted and was saved by his allies after defeating his enemies since Season 1 finale episode from the original series. *This is the first episode of the ''BoBoiBoy franchise to show post-credit scenes. **The post-credit scene itself shows DataBot finally accessing the information he had been retrieving since Episode 21 which confirms that Ochobot isn't the original Elemental Power Sphere (the Power Sphere that gave BoBoiBoy his elemental powers). The elemental powers came from 7 different Power Spheres instead. ***This explains why DataBot said that the Light and Solar Element came from ShineBot. ***This could also mean that FireBot is the key to unlocking BoBoiBoy's Fire forms. * This marks the first time that Lightning isn't the leader (Light is, instead) when Earth doesn't appear in a Triple Split Error *When BoBoiBoy was saved by Captain Kaizo after BoBoiBoy burns Captain Vargoba in Solar form, Kaizo's coat was changed into the plain navy blue coat that he previously wear on the original series. Kaizo's Jacket.jpg Kaizo's Jacket 2.jpg Gallery BBBGalaxyS01E24thumb.jpg|Original YouTube thumbnail BBBGalaxyS01E24thumb2.jpg|The Official Youtube Video Thumbnail Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Season 1 Finale NEW PROMO TRAILER (STARTS 17 MAY 2018) BoBoiBoy Galaxy FINALE - Promo Episod 24 (JUMAAT, 22 JUN) BoBoiBoy Galaxy FINALE - Promo EPISOD 23+24 di Bananana TV3 (22 Jun 2018, 5PM) BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Season 1 Finale EP24 Sinaran Penamat - (ENG Subtitle) References id:Sinaran Penamat ms:Galaxy Episod 24 Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Finale Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy